


delicate

by itainthardtryin



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: Casey and Izzie have the house to themselves overnight for the first time since they started dating. This obviously only leads to one thing.(This is just a really soft Cazzie first time fic.)
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 744





	delicate

Recently, Casey’s favorite place to be is on her couch with Izzie cuddled in beside her stealing popcorn out of her bowl even though she said she didn’t want any when Casey asked her before they put the movie on. 

That’s where she’s found herself most nights recently, but tonight is different. Because after the movie Izzie isn’t going home, she’s staying over. Sam’s moved in with Zahid and her parents are away for the night in an attempt to “rekindle the flame” in their romance. Those three words were enough for her to put her fingers in her ears and tell them that she didn’t need any more detail. 

So Casey’s now sitting on the couch with Izzie’s head on her lap, laughing every few minutes as the movie plays on. Casey hasn’t been paying attention to anything other than the curves of Izzie’s body and how beautiful she looks in the low light. 

“I can’t believe that’s how it ends!” Izzie says suddenly, tearing Casey out of her daydream. 

“Huh?” 

Izzie looks up at her with fake annoyance. “Were you even paying attention?” 

“To the movie… no,” Casey admits with a smile. 

Izzie softens. “Something on your mind?” 

There are a million things on Casey’s mind. Most of them start right here and end with her and Izzie upstairs in her bed. They’ve been dating for a few weeks now and every time they have a make out session, Casey’s mind can’t help but wander. 

She can’t lie to Izzie. “I was thinking we should… y’know… take this… upstairs.” It doesn’t come out as smooth as she thought it would. 

Izzie bites her lip and her expression changes. Casey thinks she knows what it means. She can see Izzie think it over for a few seconds before replying, “Me too.” 

//

They get changed into their pyjamas separately, as they always do when other people are in the house, but Casey laughs to herself a little at how absurd it is that they’re still doing it now when they’re alone. She pulls on an old t-shirt and shorts before checking her appearance in the mirror. 

When she comes out of the bathroom, Izzie is already in bed, also in an old track t-shirt. Casey wonders if she’s wearing shorts under the covers as she climbs in beside her.

They sit in silence for a few moments before they both start laughing. “How do we do this?” Casey asks. 

“It’s as new to me as it is to you…” Izzie reminds her with a smile. 

Casey turns on her side to face her girlfriend, and Izzie mirrors her action. She reaches up and puts a stray piece of hair behind Izzie’s ear. “I’m gonna be honest… I’m a little nervous,” she admits. 

“You’re not the only one.” Izzie leans in to place a soft kiss on Casey’s lips. “Let’s just take it slow and if it gets too much for either of us, we’ll stop, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Casey says through a shaky breath. When Izzie leans in to kiss her again she can feel the difference. There’s a want, a need, and it ignites a fire deep in Casey’s stomach. 

They make out for a few minutes and Casey’s so turned on she doesn’t know how she’ll cope with anything more. They both keep their hands to safe parts of each other’s bodies - necks, shoulders, hips. 

Casey can feel the fire inside her growing so she moves a hand lower to rest just below the dip of Izzie’s back. When Izzie shows no signs of protest, she moves further south, over her shorts to the back of her thigh. 

She pulls her closer and Izzie moans into their kiss. Casey can’t get enough of it. 

She slowly moves her hand from the back of Izzie’s thigh to the inside of her leg. She notices Izzie tense up slightly. “Is this okay?” she asks. 

Izzie looks up at her like she’s the only thing in the world. “Yeah,” she says. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Casey replies. 

“I will,” Izzie reassures her, reaching her hand up to pull Casey in by the back of her neck for another kiss. Casey continues to slowly move her hand up the inside of Izzie’s thigh and her heart starts to race as she reaches the bottom of Izzie’s shorts. 

She pauses for a few seconds, allowing Izzie time to tell her if it’s too much, before continuing up over Izzie’s shorts until her hand is resting between her legs. They’re still both fully clothed but Casey’s whole body is on fire with anticipation. 

She notices a change in Izzie’s breathing as she slowly strokes her fingers over her shorts. She kisses Izzie a little harder as she feels her own release starting to build just at the thought of going any further. 

Izzie pulls back from their kiss and looks her deep in the eyes. It’s the most intimate thing Casey’s ever experienced and the weight of Izzie’s stare almost makes her want to cry. Izzie shifts her body slightly so she’s lying on her back, and it opens up more room between her legs for Casey to move around. 

She feels Izzie’s hand rest on top of her own and for a moment she thinks Izzie is going to ask her to stop. But before she knows it Izzie is guiding Casey’s hand underneath her waistband. 

The shock must be evident on Casey’s face because Izzie stops at the elastic. “I want this if you do,” she whispers, her gaze never breaking. Casey is lost for words, her mind spinning with the thought, so all she manages is a nod. At the confirmation, Izzie guides Casey’s hand lower until her fingers touch wet heat and they both let out a gasp. 

Casey doesn’t move immediately, instead she just takes a second to gather herself and memorise the moment. She can’t stop looking at Izzie - at her lips, her eyes, the trust and love that’s written all over her face. Without her even thinking about it, she says, “I love you.” 

They’ve said it before as friends, but never as girlfriends. Izzie’s expression softens and Casey knows in that moment that she would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Izzie swallows and Casey notices her eyes fill up a little. “I love you, too,” she replies. 

At that, Casey leans in to kiss her and starts moving her hand, exploring her girlfriend for the first time. The way Izzie’s body reacts leaves her breathless. She can’t get enough of the little gasps, or the way her hips jerk slightly when she hits a particularly sensitive spot. Izzie kisses her deeper and harder as Casey starts to get into a rhythm and she knows that neither of them are going to last long. 

As Izzie’s breathing becomes more labored, she pulls Casey closer which makes it slightly more difficult to keep up the same rhythm but Casey continues, not wanting to lose her momentum. 

Izzie pulls back from their kiss as she becomes increasingly breathless, and Casey looks at her in awe. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is shallow, her cheeks slightly pink. Casey works her closer and closer until her release hits. 

It’s the most beautiful thing Casey’s ever witnessed. Izzie’s hips jerk forward, her head leaves the pillow, her legs squeeze together trapping Casey’s hand. For a few long seconds, Izzie is suspended in bliss and Casey almosts comes at the sight of it. As her body relaxes again, Casey moves her hand up to Izzie’s waist and strokes the side of her stomach with her thumb. 

She watches in silence as Izzie comes down and gets her breath back. A soft smile spreads across her face as she turns to look at Casey. “That was…” she trails off and laughs in disbelief, struggling to find the words. 

“I know,” Casey agrees. Her heart feels like it could burst from her chest seeing Izzie like this, so content and vulnerable.  “I want to… for you,” Izzie says with a smile. “But just... Give me a minute first,” she laughs, still getting her breath back. 

“That good, huh?” Casey flirts with fake confidence, trying to hide how turned on she already is just by the thought of Izzie touching her. 

“You’ll see,” Izzie teases and Casey feels the words between her legs. She also swears that the temperature in the room just went up a few degrees so she pulls her t-shirt up slightly to cool down, exposing her stomach. 

Izzie’s eyes immediately dart down. “You can take that off if you like.” 

When they first got together, Casey thought a lot about their transition from friends to lovers and how it would feel. At Izzie’s words, any doubt she had falls away, and she wonders why she ever thought it would feel anything other than natural. 

She’s a little shy as she takes off her t-shirt but the way Izzie’s eyes light up at the sight of her bare chest is enough to give her more confidence. “Like what you see?” she asks playfully and it earns a laugh from Izzie. 

“I like all of you,” Izzie reminds her. “But since you asked… I really, really do.” They both laugh and Casey doesn’t think anything’s ever felt so easy in her life. “Can I?” Izzie asks, reaching her hand out toward Casey’s breast. 

“Please,” Casey replies. Izzie places her hand on Casey’s chest softly before applying some light pressure. It feels incredible and Casey lets out a low moan as Izzie runs her fingers over her nipple. 

Their lips meet again and Casey feels Izzie’s tongue on her own. The kiss deepens as Izzie pushes Casey onto her back and climbs on top of her. She uses one hand to steady herself, and keeps the other on Casey’s chest. 

Casey thinks she can’t wait another minute for Izzie to touch her where she needs it most, and as if she could read her mind Izzie starts moving her hand slowly down bare skin. 

As Izzie’s hand moves lower on her stomach, Casey feels like she’s climbing the hill before the first drop on a rollercoaster. She’s a little scared, mostly excited, and ultimately knows that Izzie will keep her safe, no matter how out of control she feels. 

Izzie pulls back from their kiss just as she reaches the top of Casey’s underwear. Casey appreciates the opportunity to steady herself before the drop. “I’m ready,” Casey tells her, keeping their eyes locked as she feels Izzie’s hand on her for the first time. 

She feels weightless. 

And present. 

And so incredibly in love. 

All she can do is kiss Izzie in the hope that her girlfriend will understand everything she’s feeling. 

She can feel herself getting closer to the edge quicker than she’d like but she doesn’t want to tell Izzie to stop. Nothing has ever felt so good. Izzie keeps her pace steady and applies a little more pressure just where Casey needs it the most. 

It takes a few more minutes until she’s  _ right there _ but her release doesn’t come. Izzie notices. She kisses up Casey’s neck until she’s beside her ear. “I’ve got you,” she whispers.

The sound of Izzie’s voice is all Casey needs to let go and her release hits her harder than ever before. 

Her body feels electric. It’s a sense of euphoria she didn’t know existed. 

As she comes down and opens her eyes to see Izzie’s beaming face looking down at her, she’s never felt more loved or beautiful. 

“Well?” Izzie asks with a smirk. 

Casey laughs, “You are insanely good at that.” 

Izzie blushes. “I think we’ve both found our hidden talent, huh?” 

“And if track has taught us anything, it’s that even with talent you still need to practice regularly…” 

“You know I like a good workout,” Izzie teases. “And I also like to be the best.” 

“Works for me,” Casey replies, leaning up to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips. 

They both laugh as Izzie moves to lie on her back beside Casey. She tilts her head to the side on the pillow and catches Casey’s eye. Her smile is so soft that Casey can’t quite believe she’s real. 

“I’m glad your mom didn’t interrupt us this time,” Izzie jokes. 

“Ew. Gross. Please can we not talk about Elsa right now.” 

“I don’t really want to talk about  _ anything  _ right now…” Izzie flirts, taking off her t-shirt so she matches Casey’s level of undress. She pulls Casey closer and when their bare chests touch for the first time, she lets out a gasp. 

The feeling of skin on skin adds a whole new level to their intimacy. Casey craves it, and in a moment of bravery she slowly runs her hands down Izzie’s side to her waistband. She pulls it down slowly until she can’t move it any further without Izzie’s help. As Izzie adjusts herself so she can slip off both her shorts and underwear, Casey takes off her own too. 

They’re under the covers, but the thought of being completely naked beside Izzie is making Casey’s heart pound in her chest. She suddenly feels very aware of body and her insecurities. She can’t help but compare herself to her girlfriend. 

She feels Izzie’s hand trail down the side of her waist to rest on her hip. Casey can feel the track of Izzie’s fingers long after they’re gone. She copies the motion and trails her fingers over Izzie’s skin.

The more of her skin that Izzie explores, the quieter her doubts become. Izzie’s touch brings out the best in her. It makes her feel feminine and sexy and wanted. 

And when Izzie’s hand moves between her legs for the second time, she’s completely at home. 


End file.
